In recent years, many laws and regulations regarding electronic signature of electronic datasets, so-called “electronic signatures”, have been passed. A subset of electronic signatures is ‘digital signatures’, in which, for example, an asymmetric key pair consisting of a secret private key and an associated public key is used (see, for example, known asymmetric encryption methods such as PGP and RSA).
The use of biometric traits or electronic biometric data based thereon can be one measure or means for providing or executing an electronic signature of electronic datasets. These biometric data can be linked to the signatory (signor) as a component of the electronic signature. Such biometric data thus serve(s) as an identifying trait or traits of the signatory.
A signature device such as a signature pad is often used for the capture and/or collection of the biometric data. The signature pad captures or collects the biometric data of a user, and signatures corresponding thereto can be created. In case a signature pad is intended for multiple users and will be used e.g. in a public place, it has been problematic with regard to the security of the method that such a signature pad could be temporarily unattended, and could be opened and tampered with while unattended. In certain circumstances the biometric traits or their corresponding electronic data could be intercepted or copied in this way, and thus possibly used improperly. Further, a unique key assigned to the signature pad could be read or tampered with.